Backstreet
by hwanghan00
Summary: Langsung baca aja, bingung mau gimana summarynya -,- Stray Kids's HyunjinxJisung aka HyunSung also Bang Chan, Woojin, Minho, Changbin, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin and other. Enjoy!
1. 1

**Backstreet**

 **by: Hwanghan00**

 **Hwang Hyunjin x Han Jisung**

 **and other member Stray Kids**

 **Romance, Friendship, School-life, BL**

 **T**

 **Stray kids belong their parents and their agency**

 **don't like, don't read**

000000000

Pagi ini kaya biasa kelas 2-2 masih ribut sambil nunggu guru dateng, ada yang ngobrol-ngobrol doang, ada yang kerajinan nyapu, ada yang main lempar bola kasti, bakan ada yang udah berlayar ke alam mimpi.

"Kak Hyunjin bantuin Jeongin!" Hampir semua atensi penghuni kelas teralihkan kepintu depan yang lagi nampilin anak cowok dengan behelnya, yang sepertinya adik kelas itu.

"Ehe maaf" Merasa nggak enak cowok berbehel atau bisa di panggil Jeongin itu langsung nunduk beberapa kali sambil nyengir. "Kak Hyunjinnya ada?" Tanya Jeongin lagi kali ini lebih sopan.

"Belum dateng dek, paling bentar lagi" Kata salah satu penghuni kelas sebut saja Seungmin. "Nah itu dia, Jin ada yang nyariin" Kata Seungmin lagi pas liat orang yang dateng dari pintu belakang kelas.

"Siapa? Eh Jeongin? Kenapa dek?" Hyunjin yang baru dateng sama Jisung langsung nyamperin Jeongin tapi nitipin tasya dulu ke Jisung.

"Hehe bantuin PR Matematika ada dua yang belum ku kerjain takutnya juga ada yang keluar pas ulangan nanti" Jeongin sambil nunjukkin buku paket Matematikanya.

"Yaudah didepan aja yuk" Hyunjin nuntun Jeongin buat keluar kelas dan duduk di bangku yang disediain didepan kelasnya.

00

Sekarang udah jam makan siang Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jisung sama Felix lagi nikmatin makan siang mereka di kantin. Nggak ada yang bersuara soalnya mereka nikmatin makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Lo deket banget ya Jin sama adek kelas itu? Kok bisa?" Tanya Felix membuka percakapan.

"Ya lumayan lah, dia anak temen mama waktu ada acara dirumah dikenalin." Jawab Hyunjin sambil ngasihin separuh nasinya ke nampan Jisung.

"Kenapa nggak dimakan?" Tanya Jisung yang dari tadi diem.

"Kenyang." Jawab Hyunjin singkat sambil minum. "Kalo mau daging sama kimchinya? Ambil aja." Lanjutnya.

Nggak lama daging sama kimchi di nampan Hyunjin udah ludes. Bukan Jisung yang ngambil tapi Seungmin sama Felix, Jisung kalah cepet sama temen-temennya itu.

"Yah keduluan.." Kekeh Hyunjin melihat muka nggak enak Jisung. Akhirnya Jisung cuman dapet nasi Hyunjin.

"Jisung! Wah makan yang banyak ya! biar tambah gembul!" Sergahan itu hampir bikin Jisung keselek tapi untung dia bisa tahan dan langsung noleh ke orang yang udah duduk disampingnya.

"Kak Minho apa-apaan sih? Ngagetin aja." Kesel Jisung.

"Iya-iya maaf deh. Udah lanjutin lagi makannya." Ujar minho lagi setelah itu menyuap makan siangnya sendiri.

Bukan cuman Minho yang dateng kemeja Jisung dan kawan-kawan, ada Changbin juga yang mereupaka kakak kelas mereka. Nggak tau juga mereka kenapa jadi bisa kenal dan deket sama kakak-kakak kelas ini.

"Ouh iya pentas seni bulan depan kelas kakak bakalan nampilin apaan?" -Seungmin

"Belum tau masih diskusi sama yang lain" -Minho

"Kelas kalian?" -Changbin

"Kayaknya Dance aja sih, yang praktis aja tapi tetepa bekualitas" -Felix

"Halah kamu Lix, awas kayak tahun kemaren kamu tiba-tiba lupa naskah gara-gara gugup." -Jisung

"Itu kan udah lama beda lah sekarang" -Felix

"Emang siapa aja yang dari kelas kalian bakal tampil?" -Changbin

"Kita berempat ikut sama 8 temen yang lain." -Hyunjin

"Sung, daging lo mau abis? Nih punya kakak masih banyak. Mau?" Tanya minho ditengah-tengah pembicaraan ke-7 nya soal pentas seni bulan depan.

"Nggak usah kak, ini cukup kok." Balas Jisung.

"Udah nggak apa-apa" Minho menaruh sepotong daging ke atas nasi yang hampir di suap Jisung setelahnya membagi sedikit daging dan kimchinya ke nampan Jisung. "Ayo di makan" Senyum Minho nggak hilang dari pertama dia duduk dimeja itu, habis itu Minho lanjut makan sambil degerin obrolan temennya.

"Makasih" Kata Jisung pelan sambil nyuap nasinya, Jisung yang agak nunduk sempet ngelirik orang yang duduk didepannya.

00

03.30 sore bel pulang bunyi kenceng menandakan waktunya pulang, kelas 2-2 yang abis mata pelajaran Sejarah langsung bersorak kenceng waktu denger bel bunyi. Guru didepan kelas mereka cuman bisa geleng-geleng maklum terus ninggalin kelas dengan tenang.

"Duluan Min, Lix" Kata Jisung pas lewatin meja kedua temennya itu, diikutin Hyunjin yang cuman lempar senyum sama ngelambai.

"Iya Sung, Jin hati-hati. Sampai ketemu besok, jangan lupa PR Fisika!" Balas Felix sambil teriak soalnya Jisung sama Hyunjin udah keluar kelas.

"Loh Jeongin kok disini? Nggak pulang?" Tegur Jisung waktu ngeliat Jeongin duduk di kursi depan kelasnya.

"Eh udah keluar? Jeongin nungguin Kak Hyunjin. Kak temenin Jeongin nunggu jemputan ya? Mama katanya telat jemput." Kata Jeongin sambil diri dari bangkunya.

"Eh. Emang temen-temen lo nggak ada yang mau nemenin?" Tanya Hyunjin. Hyunjin noleh bentar ke Jisung, Jisung cuman gindikin bahu.

"Maunya ditemenin kakak, ada yang mau Jeongin omongin juga." Jawab Jeongin.

"Yaudah, temenin gih Jin, Duluan ya. Nanti gue tunggu di halte biasa." Kata Jisung sambil jalan lewatin mereka.

"Eh. Sung?" Jisung nya cuman lambain tangan tanpa balik badan. Hyunjin hela nafas kecil terus beralih liat Jeongin. "Yaudah yuk" Kata Hyunjin sambil jalan duluan.

00

Habis satu jam nemenin Jeongin di halte deket sekolah, sekarang Hyunjin udah ada di bus yang jalusnya melewati komplek perumahannya. Hyunjin nggak tenang selama perjalanan, dia terus ngtuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya sambil sesekali celingukan kedepan liat apa tujannya udah deket apa masih jauh.

"Aduh lama banget sih? Mudahan dia nggak nungguin deh udah sore banget, mana mendung lagi." Kata Hyunjin ngomong sendiri. Hyunjin gusar soalnya Orang yang udah di telponin sama dia dari tadi nggak ngangkat telponnya.

7 kemudian bus berhenti di halte tujuan Hyunjin tanpa menunggu lama Hyunjin langsung turun dari bus. Hyunjung mengamati sekitarnya seperti mencari seseorang.

"Tidak ada? Semoga sudah pulang" Setelah bermonolog sekali lagi Hyunjin berlari pulang. Kentara sekali rasa bersalah pada wajah Hyunjin karena tidak bisa menepati janji yang sudah dirancanakannya sejak kemaren.

Hyunjin tidak langsung pulang sebenarnya karena sekarang dia ada di depan rumah yang berseberangan dengan rumahnya. Beberapa kali di pencetnya bell rumah itu namun tidak ada yang menbuka.

"Hyunjin? Ngapain kamu disitu?"

Hyunjin menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dari belakangnya.

"Jisung. Dari mana kamu? Kenapa nggak ngangkat telponku?" Cerca Hyunjin pas dia udah berhadapan sama Jisung yang baru aja masuk pagar rumahnya.

"Eh. Maaf ponselnya ketinggalan dirumah. Aku baru pulang beli bahan spagetti"Jawab Jisung sambil ngangkat bungkusan plastik di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang botol susu strowberry.

"Syukurdeh kamu pulang. Kukira masih nunggu di halte." Kata Hyunjin lega.

"Kelamaan nungguin kamu, aku laper" Balas Jisung dengan nada sedikit ngambek.

"Iya maaf, soalnya mamanya Jeongin telat banget jemputnya." Ujar Hynjin senyum sambil ngelus kepala Jisung.

"Kenaa nggak nebeng mamanya Jeongin aja coba? Nggak mungkin lah nggak di tawarin, kan lebih cepet sampe" Kata Jisung lagi. Sekarang mereka lagi duduk diteras rumah Jisung.

"Nggak ah mama Jeongin mah kalo ngajak pulang pasti ngajak makan juga, masa iya aku janjian makan sama kamu eh batal habis itu malah makan sama orang lain." -Hyunjin

"Kan enak ditraktir? Aku mah kalo gitu kuterima aja, pasti makannya direstoran mahal" -Jisung

"Udah ah jangan bahas itu lagi. Dan lagi kamu tuh kenapa sih susah banget dibilangin. Jangan terlalu baik jadi orang , aku kalo kamu Sedikit Nunjukkin kamu nolak permintaan Jeongin tadi aku pasti bakalan pilih kamu. Ini kamunya yang malah nyuruh" -Hyunjin

"Ya habis nggak tega aja sama Jeongin nya" -Jisung

"Tapi kamu tega sama aku. Selama nunggu itu aku terus mepikiran sama kamu, gimana perasaan kamu, kamu masih nunggu aku apa nggak?" -Hyunjin

"Iya-iya maaf ih, kok jadi bawel gini" -Jisung

"Ya kamu juga yng minta dibawelin terus. Kamu tuh kurang-kurangin lah baiknya udah cukup Kak Woojin yang terang-terangan suka sama kamj sampe berani nembak masa sekarang Kak Minho juga, yang tegas lah Sung. Apa perlu aku yang kasih tau mereka kamu nggak suka sama mereka. " -Hyunjin

"Eh jangan! Entar mereka kepo, terus kita ketauan lagi" jisung masang muka melas liatin muka marahnya Hyunjin.

"Kenapa sih kamu nggak mau orang tau kita pacaran?" Tanya Hyunjin, nada suaranyablebih lbut sekarang nggak kayak tadi yang hampir teriak didepan Jisung karena marah.

"Nanti aja, biar aja kayak gini dulu." Jisung jawabnya sambil nunduk.

Hyunjin diem liatin Jisung, heran Hyunjin tuh kenapa Jisung nggak mau orang tau kalo mereka pacaran padahal bulan ini hubungan mereka udah mau masuk bulan ke 7.

Brusss

"Eh? Hujan? Masuk yuk" Jisung lekas berdiri sabil narik tangan Hyunjin dan ngajak pacarnya itu masuk kedalam soalnya hujannya lumayan lebat.

Sekadang Hyunjin sama Jisung duduk di sifa ruang tengah rumah Jisung. Mereka sama-sama diem, Hyunjin dti tadi liatin Jisung tapi nggak ngomong apa-apa kan Jisung jadi serba salah. Jisung takut Hyunjin masih marah, bawel banget Hyunjin tuh kalonudah cemburu sama marah kek gini.

"Jin? Masih marah?" Tanya Jisung tangannya terjulur meraih tangan kiri Hyunjin terus menautin tangan mereka.

"Seharus nya aku yang nanya gitu ke kamu. Kamu nggak mau marah gitu sama aku deket-deket sama adek kelas itu?" Tanya Hyunjin marah.

Hening sebentar.

"Siapa bilang aku nggak marah? Aku mau banting meja aja rasanya waktu kamu byuruh aku naroh tas kamu, kamunya malah nyamperin Jeongin itu." Cerca Jisung. Hyunjin cuman senyum ngeliatinnya sambil ngelus tangan Jisung yang di genggamannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apalagi pas pulang tadi. Pengen aja teriak di depan mukanya tapi aku nggak tega. Aku nggak tau mau marah sama siapa? Makanya aku langsung pergi. Padahal aku seneng banget udah kamu mau neraktir makan. Pokoknya minggu deoan traktirannya dua kali lipat titik" Ekspresi Jisung yang berubah-rubah saat berbicara membuat Hyunjin gemas sampai Hyunjin nggak bisa nahan dirinya buat nggak nangkup pipi berisi Jisung dan menghujani wajah pacarnya itu dengan kecupan ringan.

"Nah gitu dong, aku lebih baik kamu ngoceh soal nggak kesukaan kamu itu dari pada kamu cuman diem. Pokoknya lain kali kamu harus lebih tegas lagi apalagi sama kakak-kakak kelas kurang belayan itu" Kata Hyunjin setelah paus menciumin wajah pacarnya itu.

"Heh nggak boleh gitu! Gitu-gitu juga kakak kelas kamu." Kata Jisung.

"Bodo amat." Sekarang Hyunjin senderan kesenderan sopa. Lega rasanya dia. "Masakin spagettinya dong Sayang, laper nih." Kata Hyunjin lagi sambil naik-turunin alisnya.

"Ih ogah. Aku beli ini cukup buat aku sendiri." Jisung langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Ih kok jahat sih ayolah, masa kamu tega sama calo suami kamu ini? Aku nunggu satu jam loh di deoan sekolah pas pulangnya lari-lari." Rengek Hyunjin.

"Siapa suruh." Balas Jisung tidak perduli.

000000000

 **Apa ini? gaje sangat -,-**

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak**

 **Dah samai ketemu di cerita lainnya**


	2. 2

**Backstreet**

 **by: Hwanghan00**

 **Hwang Hyunjin x Han Jisung**

 **and other member Stray Kids**

 **Romance, Friendship, School-life, BL**

 **T**

 **Stray kids belong their parents and their agency**

 **don't like, don't read**

000000000

Rabu siang ini matahari nggak terlalu terik jadi banyakmurid yang memilih bermain diluar gedung, terutama yang laki-laki. Contohnyaanak-anak kelas 2-2 yang lagi main-main basket di lapangan sekarang. AdaJisung, Felix, Bomin, Jinyoung, Hwall sama Sunwoo yang lagi battle di ringsebelah kiri, sedangkan di ring kanan lagi ada kelas dadakan Hyunjin yangngajarin Eric sama Seunmin ngeshoot dari area three point.

"Ric yang kenceng ngelemparnya napa sih, udah makan jugalemes banget" Protes Hyunjin, cape dia liat Eric dari tadi ngelempar bola kekyang nggak ada tenaganya.

"Ya, elah Jin. Galak banget sih dari tadi pms lu?" BalasEric ngasal sambil ngambil bola yang ngegelinding habis dia lempar.

"Gw cowok bego" Hyunjin nya ngegas, nggak terima dibilangpms.

"Udah-udah, berantem mulu heran." Seungmin geleng-geleng,Seungmin lebih cape dengerin temen-temen nggak faedahnya ini berantem.

"Kak Hyunjin!" yang dipanggil siapa tapi yang noleh satulapangan, sampe Renjun, Jeno, Haechan sama Jaemin yang lagi ngasoy dipinggirlapangan aja noleh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hyunjin singkat.

"Ini temen gue ada yang mau di ajarin ngeshoot dari threepoint, mereka mau masuk eskul basket." Kata Jeongin yang tadi manggil. Diliat-liatlagi ternyata Jeongin bawa pasukan ada 4 orang.

"Ya bisa aja sih, yang mana yang mau diajarin?" JawabHyunjin ragu, bingung dia tuh.

"Ini si Hanseul, Kijoong sama Guanlin, eh tapi gue samaChenle boleh ikut belajar kan kak?" Kata Jeongin lagi.

Dalam hati Hyunjin pengen ngumpat, gila aja 3 adik kelasnyaini. 'Tinggi banget gila ini anak betiga, gue aja kalah' Batin Hyunjin. Iya tigaadik kelas temennya Jeongin ini tingginya pada nggak naggung-nanggung, Seungminyang lumayan tinggi aja kicep liatnya.

"Iya boleh kok, kalian pasti udah bisa ngeshoot bolanya kan?"Hyunjin nanya basa-basi sambil ngambil bola buat di contohin. "Kalo udah bisangeshoot kalian tinggal memperkuat tembakan kalian biar sampe ke ring" Hyunjimasang kuda-kudanya sebelum lompat dan menembak ke ring dideepannya. Mulus bolaitu masuk ke ring dengan lancar.

"Ok gue cuman bisa ngasih tau gitu sama nyontohin doangsisanya sih tergantung kalian" Kata Hyunjin habis ngeliat bolanya berhasil masukring.

(Ini ngarang banget plis -,-)

Adek-adek kelasnya itu cuman ngangguk terus merekasatu-persatu nyoba buat ngeshoot. Buat Kijoong, Hanseul sama Guanlin yangmemang punya basic basket sih cepet, sekarang masalahnya Chenle sama Jeonginyang dari tadi ngelempar aja masih salah-salah.

"Lo tu ya, geshoot aja belum bener mau three point. Pegang yangbener!" Kata Hyunjin tegas sambil ngarahintangan Jeongin megang bola yang bener. "Itu lo liat kotak diatas ringkan? Coba lo bidik kesitu." Kata Hyunjin lagi. Akhirnya Jeongin sama Chenlebelajar dari dasar cara ngeshoot bola.

00

Disisi lain lapangan yang tadi lagi battle udah selesaimereka lagi istirahat dipinggir lapangan sambil minum yang dibeliin samaJaemin, Haechan. Mereka nontonin Hyunjin yang dibantu Jeno sama Seungmin terusada Taeson juga dari kelas sebelah ngajarin adek-adek kelas yang datenginmereka tadi.

"Kok kayaknya Jeongin mepetin Hyunjin banget ya?" –Felix

"Suka kali." –Haechan

"Hyunjin nya juga baik banget sama Jeongin" –Jaemin

"Mungkin kah mereka saling suka" –Hwall

"Bahasa lu Hwall -,-" -Eric

Krauk Krauk

"Pelan-pelan kali Sung makannya, nggak kemana-mana juga itusnacknya" Tegur Jinyoung yang risih liatin Jisung kek nafsu banget makan sampedimasukin banyak-banyak gitu kemulutnya.

"Lapher ghue" Kata Jisung sambil masih banyak makanan dimulutnya.

"Jorok anjir lu Sung, telen dulu keselek baru tau" Kali iniBomin yang negur.

Uhuk Uhuk. Nah kan baru di tegus keselek udah anaknya,cepet-cepet Felix ngasih minuman ke Jisung sambil Haechan tepukin punggungnyapelan.

"Baru dibilangin juga" Kata Sunwoo sambil mau nimpuk Jisungpake bungkus snack yang udah kosong.

'Anjir apaan barusan? Hyunjin ngapain ngusap kepala Jeongingitu?' Batin Jisung. Dia masih batuk-batuk nggak sekeras tadi tapi, matanyafokus kedepan liatin adek-adek kelas mereka yang udah bubar dari lapangan.

Iya tadi Jisung nggak sengaja liat Hyunjin ngusep puncakkepala Jeongin, dia nggak liat kejadian sebelumnya jadi dia bingung mau marahatau gimana.

"Muka lo kenapa merah gitu Sung?" tanya Jeno yang baru sampedidekat mereka.

"Habis keselek makanan dia." Jawab Haechan.

"Hati-hati kali Sung, sampe mau bengek gitu lo." Kata Seungmin.

Jisung nya cuman diem sambil minum lagi sodanya, diaberusahan biar nggak liat kearah Hyunjin yang lagi liatin dia.

"Eh kalian? Main yuk 5 lawan 5."

13 anak itu noloh waktu ngerasa ada yang negur mereka dannggak jauh dari mereka sekarang ada kakak kelas mereka yang entah dari kelasmana. Tapi ada Minho, Changbin disana berarti kelas 3-4.

"Gimana?" Tanya Jeno ketemen-temennya.

"Kuy lah, masih setengah jam lagi nih." Sahut Bomin.

"Ok, kak" Kata Jena ke kakak kelas mereka sebagaiperwakilan.

Sekarang-mereka siap-siap buat main. Dari kelas 2-2 adaHyunjin, Jeno, Bomin, Jinyoung sama Jisung yang main, dari tim kakak kelasmereka ada Minho, Woojin, Chan, Mark, sama Younghoon.

Permainan dimulai dengan bola ditangan Minho, Minho yanganak dance dengan gesit ngelewatin adek-adek kelas nya dan nyari cela buatngoper bola ke Younghoon atau Chan yang diarea lawan.

Skip

Udah 17 menit mereka main, point dipimpin kakak kelas mereka10-6. Sekarang bola lagi ditangan Hyunjin, dia berencana three point jadi diberusaha nyari celah buat ngelakuiinya. Pas udah nemuin waktu yang tepatHyunjin ngambil ancang-ancang dan siap lompat.

"Hyunjin belakang lo!"

Bruk

"Jisung!!"

Hyunjin ngelempar bolanya asal waktu dia sadar punggungnya nabrakseseorang. Waktu Hyunjin balik badan udah ada beberapa orang yang nglilinginJisung yang masih tersungkur di lapangan.

"Lo nggak apa-apa Sung?" –Bomin

"Ada yang luka nggak?" –Jinyoung

Jisung nggak jawab, dia megangin sikunya yang ngilu soalnyabagian itu yang paling keras benturannya, ada beberapa luka disana. Telapak tangankanannya juga agak lecat.

"Ke UKS yuk Sung gue anterin" Seseorang udah mau ngeraihtangan Jisung tapi Jisung langsung geleng waktu ;iat siapa orangnnya.

"Nggak kak. Nggak apa-apa kok gue bisa sendiri. Lagian udahmau masuk juga." Kata Jisung dia berdiri dibantu sama Seungmin-Felix. Felix nepuk-nepukbaju sama celana Jisung yang ada debunya.

"Beneran?" Tanya Minho, yang tadi nawarin mau nganterinJisung.

"Udah lah Ho. Lo nggak denger dia bialg apa, lagi pula diabukan anak kecil lagi" Kata Chan.

"Yaudah Gue duluan kalo gitu, kalian duluan aja kekelas ya"Jisung nunduk bentar habis itu lambai ketemen-temennya.

Hyunjin yang liatin dari tadi masih diem, masih kaget dia.

"Woy kekelas yuk, mau masuk nih" Sunwoo nepuk pundak Hyunjinterus dirangkul ngajak balik kekelas.

Hyunjinnya cuman ngangguk, dia sesekali noleh ke aarahJisung tadi pergi.

00

Teng Teng Teng

Bel pulang udah bunyi semua murid langsung berhambur keluarkelas buat pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, udah kangen sama bantal gulingmereka.

Hyunjin lari dari kelas nya ke UKS sambil bawa tas nyaJisung. Dia belum miinta maaf tadi, aman lagi dia cuman diem liatin Jisungwaktu di bantu sama temen-temennya takutnya si Jisung marah sama dia. Soalnya Jisungmilih bolos pas pelajaran terakhir tadi.

Clek

"Jisung... Eh?"

Hyunjin langsung diem habis nyelonong masuk ke UKS, disanaMasih ada Jiusng yang duduk di kasur UKS tapi ada seorang lagi yang dirididekatnya. Si kakak kelas, Minho.

"Kak Minho ngapain disini?" Tanya Hyunjin sambil deketinmereka.

"Gue cuman mau nganterin Jisung pulang kok." Jawab Minho.

"Gue aja yang antar, lagipula gue yang harus tanggung jawabudah bikin dia gini." Balas Hyunjin.

"Iya kak. Gue sama Hyunjin aja, rumah kita kebetulansejalur." Jawab Jisung, dia nggak enak dari tadi pas Minho tiba-tiba dateng keUKS.

"Ya udah. Jin lo lain kali hati-hati kalo main. Gue duluan."Kata Minho habis itu dia jalan keluar.

Hening mereka sama-sama diem ditempat.

"Sung. Maaf tadi gua nggak sengaja.."

Jisung tanpa suara turun dari kasur UKS. Hyunjin diem,bingung dia waktu Jisung ngelewatin dia gitu aja.

"Sung! Jisung!" Hyunjin ngikutin Jisung yang udah jalankeluar.

20 menit kemudian mereka udah ada di Bus yang menuju komplekrumah mereka. Jisung masih diem, mukanya sih biasa aja nggak keliatan marah. Tapiyang kayak gini tuh lebih menakutkan menurut Hyunjin.

Bus udah berhenti di halte tujuan mereka, Jisung narikHyunjin dan nyuruh dia turun duluan.

"Kenapa sh Sung?.. Aduh! Pelan-pela elah" Hyunjin hampirjatuh keseruduk ke aspal pas Jisung tiba-tiba naik kepunggungnya.

"Gendong sampe rumah" Ujar Jisung singkat.

"Kamu marah sama aku?" Tanya Hyunjin waktu dia mulai jalan. "Akubeneran nggak sengaja tadi. Kamu juga ngapain di situ?"

Jisung nya masih diem tapi dia nyembunyiin mukanya di leherHyunjin.

"Sung? Ngomong dong. Kalo kamu marah ya nggak apa-apa, tapijangan diem gini sayang" Hyunjin masih berusaha bujukin pacarnya.

"Kamu ngapain tadi ngusap kepala Jeongin?" Cicit Jisungkeredam sama bahu Hyunjin.

"Hah apa? Nggak kedengeran." Tanya Hyunjin.

"Kamu ngapain tadi ngusap kepala Jeongin?!" Teriak Jisung ditelinga Hyunjin.

"Aduh telinga gue.." Gumam Hyunjin waktu ngerasa telinganyaberdengung habis diteriakin Jisung.

"Aku udah sabar liat kamu pegang-pegang tangan dia tapi kamuberani ngelus kepalanya. Kamu nyuruh aku nggak terlalu deket sama kak Minhoatau kak Woojin tapi kamunya kayak gitu ke adik kelas itu!" Omel Jisung panjanglebar.

"Jadi Kamu cemburu nih?" Tanya Hyunjin sambil nahan ketawa.

"Ya iya lah. Dan kamu malah bikin aku tambah badmood bikinaku jatoh. Nggak bantuin lagi, ngomong sesuatu aja nggak." Omel Jisung lagi.

"Astaga. Itu tadi si Jeongin kepalanya nggak sengaja kenabola lemparan aku, aku refleks aja ngusap kepalanya-"

"Tapi kamu diem aja waktu aku jatoh gara-gara kamu? Sampe luka-lukagini?" Sergah Jisung.

"Aku kaget tadi Sung, mana orang-orang itu ngerubungin kamu"Bela Hyunjin.

"Bodo ah, pokoknya aku marah" Kata Jisung smabil ngeratinpelukannya di leher Hyunjin, bahkan sekarang Jisung gigitin daun telingan kiriHyunjin.

"Aduh Sung sesak! Astaga jangan digigit sakit!" Hyunjin hbohkesakitan di aniaya sama pacarnya.

"Aku nginep dirumah kamu lagi hari ini dan kamu harus beliinPizza, ayam sama jjajangmyeon buat aku tapi kamu nggak boleh makan." KataJisung masih dengan nada marah.

"Kan kemaren udah, masa hari ini juga. Aku belum dapet duitbulanan, kak Minhyun juga lagi ada acara kampus diluar kota" Kata Hyunjinnelangsa, susah emang kalo orangtuanya sama-sama sibuk kesana-kemari buatngurusin kerjaan jadi Hyunjin harus bisa me manage dirinya sendiri.

"Nggak mau tau!" Kata Jisung final.

"Iya deh iya princessnya Hyunjin, apa sih yang nggak buatkamu"

"Aku Cowok ih Jin"

Perjalan pulang sore itu jadi ribut banget soalnya merekamalah adu bacot ngejek satu sama lain.

000000000

 **Apa lagi ini? :"v another kegajean**

 **ini nggak sempat ngedit (sebenernya udah ku ketik dari jauh hari) jadi typ dan kesalahan lainnya miane :'**

 **buat _Straykidsnoona_ makasih atas saran2nya, salam kenal juga. buat request kayaknya ku nggak bisa soalnya ku nulisnya sesuai mood dan ada nggak nya ide miane :"**

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak**

 **Sekian**


	3. 3

Backstreet

by: Hwanghan00

Hwang Hyunjin x Han Jisung

and other member Stray Kids

Romance, Friendship, School-life, BL

T

Stray kids belong their parents and their agency

don't like, don't read

000000000

Warn! Typo bertebaran dan nggak sempet ngedit tulisannya

Enjoy!!

"Jin. Nanti bantu ulangan Matematika ya" Kata Jisung kepacarnya.

"Iya Iya. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak. Kan udah belajar masanggak ada yang masuk sih?" Balas Hyunjin.

"Masuk sih. Tapi.. ya gitu" Jisung nyengir. Hyunjinnya cumangeleng-geleng.

Mereka lagi jalan kekelas berdua. Sekolah masih agak sepi,Hyunjin sama Jisung sengaja berangkat agak pagian hari ini soalnya ada ulanganharian matematika paginya dan gurunya agak galak, padahal biasanya mereka sampesekolah 5 menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Eh. Kak Changbin, ngapain?" Kata Hyunjin tiba-tiba pasmereka lewat depan mading.

"Eh kalian. Ini gue mau masang pengumuman buat Pensi nanti,tapi yang kosong cuman diatas dan lo taulah masalahnya dimana?" Balas Changbinkakak kelas mereka itu.

"Makanya tumbuhtuh ke atas-"

"Iya tau lo tinggi, pasangin gih mumpung lo disini" Changbinlangsung motong omongan Hyunjin sebelum semakin jauh ngejekin dia, dan nyerahinkertas pengumuman sama perekatnya ke Hyunjin.

"Ehe maaf maaf canda elah. Ya udah iya" Hyunjin nyengirhabis itu masangin pengumuman itu di bagian atas mading. "Bukannya biasanya kakChan yang masang ginian tumben lo yang masang?" Tanya Hyunjin sambil nempelkertasnya.

"Lagi sakit dia, jadi nggak masuk." Jawab Changbin.

"Lah bisa akit juga ternyata?" Balas Hyunjin sambilterkekeh. "Selesai" Katanya lagi pas kertas pengumuman itu udah tertempel dimading.

Jisung yang dari tadi masih disitu cuman diem doang, dianggak terlalu deket sama Changbin kakak kelas mereka ini.

"Makasih ya Jin,kalo gitu gue duluan. Eh lo temennya Hyunjingue duluan" Kata Changbin habis itu langsung lari kecil kearah area kelas 3.

"Diem aja Sung tumben?" Tanya Hyunjin.

"Ya terus harus gimana, nggak terlalu kenal juga. Entar dikirasok kenal lagi" Jawab Jisung agak sewot.

"Ya udah iya, ayok ah kekelas" Hyunjin rangkul Jisung teruslanjut jalan ke kelas mereka.

00

Jam makan siang.

Jisung, Felix sama Seungmin lagi menikmati makan merekawaktu tiba-tiba ada yang ikut duduk di selelah Seungmin yang langsungberhadapan sama Jisung.

"Gabung ya?" Kata orang itu yang ternyata Minho kakak kelasmereka.

"Boleh" Jawab Seungmin.

"Nggak gabung sama mereka kak Woojin kak?" Tanya Felix.

"Udah penuh disana, ada si Hyunjin juga tadi gue liat,yaudah gue aja yang kesini." Jawab Minho habis itu makan makanannya.

Jisung diam-diam ngeliatin seluruh kantin dan nemuin meja kakak-kakakyang cukup dikenal Jisung dan benar di sana ada Hyunjin duduk disampingChangbin, mereka lagi ngobrol kayaknya asyik banget sampe sambil ketawa-ketiwigitu.

Prang!!

Jisung otomatis liat sebelahnya dan ada siswa cewek yangjatoh makanannya di nampan berhambburan. Jisung balik badan dan liat sisiwacowok yang malah ngetawain cewek yag jatoh itu, kayaknya mereka deh yang jailinsi cewek.

"Kalian apa-apaan hah?" Jisung langsung aja bangun dan ngursiswa-siswa itu.

"Apa lo? Mau jadi pahlawan?" Tanya salah satu dari siswa itu,habis itu temen-temennya malah ketawa.

"Ck, beraninya sama cewek doang, payah" Balas Jisung habisitu Jongkok bantuin siswa cewek itu.

Srek

Nampan tadi ditendang sama siswa cowok yang nyautin Jiusngtadi dan tepat nabrak kaki Jisung, akibatnya makanan yang masih tersisa tumpahke sepatu sama celana Jisung.

"Kalian udah keterlaluan tau nggak? Nggak jera apa dilaporinke BK? Sampe orang tua kalian dipanggil ke sekolah" Minho yang jengah dari tadiliatin kejadian itu langsung bangkit.

Siswa-siswa cowok pembuat onar itu diem pas liat ternyataada Minho disitu. Bagaimana pun Minho mantan ketua pengurus organisasi sekolahmereka dan pernah laporin mereka ke BK sampe orang tua mereka dipanggilkesekolah beberapa bulan lalu. Awalnya Minho diemin aja mereka karenamenurutnya keonaran yang dibuat siswa-siswa setingkat Jisung itu nggakberbahaya, tapi siapa sangka mereka pernah ngebully sampe mukulin anak orang digudang sekolah.

"Kalo kalian nggak mau orangtua kalian datang lagi kesekolahini lebih baik kalian keluar dari sini sekarang." Titah Minho final danajaibnya anak-anak itu nurut dan keluar dari kanti dengan ekspresi marah, dalahhati mereka mungkin mengutuk Minho.

"Lo nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Minho kecewek yang dikerjain tadi.

"Nggak apa-apa kak, makasih." Katanya sambil membungkukbeberapa kali.

"Iya sama-sama. Baik lo ganti baju, kotor gitu. nanti guebilangin sama ibu kantin lo bakalan ngambil jatah lagi soalnya yang itu jatoh."Kata Minho lagi.

"Makasih banget kak, kalo gitu aku duluan" Cewek itulangsung pergi dari kantin di anter temennya.

"Lo nggak apa-apa Sung?" Habis itu Minho beralih ke Jisung.

"Nggak apa-apa kak, cuman ya agak kotor sih celana sama celanague. Tapi gue ada gantinya kok." Jawab Jisung.

"Syukur deh. Habisin dulu lah makanannya baru ganti" Minhoagak dorong Jisung buat duduk lagi nyuruh Jisung lanjutin makannya. "Nih guetambahin lauknya, soalnya lo udah berani negor" Minho tambahin lauknya kenampan Jisung.

"Ehe makasih" Jisungnya nyengir, terus lanjut makan.

Seungmin sama Felix narik nafas lega, ketar-ketie udahmereka tadi kalo aja Jisung malah kena masalah sama anak-anak pembuat onar itu.

Di meja lain Hyunjin terus liatin Jisung sejak keributanitu, dia juga sempet mau bangun tadi tapi ditahan Changbin 'Udah bukan masalahlo juga, biarin aja' gitu kata Changbin. Dalahhati Hyunjin 'Pacar gue tuh kak,ya urusan gue lah' tapi dia tetep nurut dan duduk doang.

"Udah lanjutin makannya. Nanti kan ketemu dikelas ya lotanyain aja" Kata Changbin sambil balikin badan Hyunjin ngadap meja lagi.

"Iya" jawab Hyunjin singkat.

00

"Serius ya masih ada aja orang-orang kayak gitu didunia ini?nyampah dunia aja tau nggak" Omel Jisung entah sama siapa.

Hyunjin, Seungmin sama felix diem aja dengerin omelanJisung.

"Kalo gue punya kuasa mah gue keluarin udah anak-anak kekgitu. sumpeh kesel gue" Lanjut Jisung mash ngomel.

"Udah lah Sung. Nggak capek apa lo ngomong melulu dari tadi?"Tegur Seungmin akhirnya.

"Biarin aja Min, dia kalo nggak ngomel gitu seharian mukanyabakalan bete terus. Jelek tau nggak" Hyunjin langsung ketawa habis nyelesaiinkata-katanya.

"Nggak lucu tau nggak" Balas Jisung dengan muka betenya.

"Kita yang dengernya yang capek Jin sumpah" Sahut felix yangbikin Jisung n]makin cemberut. Habis itu mereka bertiga ngetawain Jisung.

"Kompak banget ya kalian kalo udah ngeledekin gue mah, udahlah duluan aja gue. BYE" Jisung jalan duluan ninggalin mereka bertiga.

"Ye dasar baperan" Teriak Felix.

"Hyunjin!"

Yang dipanggil Hyunjin tapi yang noleh berempat, iya Jisungberhenti dan ikut noleh waktu denger Hyunjin dipanggil.

"Kenapa Kak?" Tanya Hyunjin kek Changbin yang tadi manggildia.

"Gue sama yang lain mau makan bareng nih, mau ikut nggak?"Tanya Changbin ke Hyunjin.

"Makan?" Tanya Hyunjin agak ragu, dia lirik dikit ke Jisungyang sepuluh meter didepannya. Muka Jidung udah ditekuk banget tanda dia betebanget.

"Kek nya nggak deh kak, gue ada janji sama mereka maubelajar bareng besok ada ulangan harian fisika" jawab Hyunjin.

"Oh, gitu ya udah. Gue duluan ya, kalian juga gue duluan."Changbin pergi dari sana sambil lambai ke Hyunjin Cuma di balas anggukan samaHyunjin.

"Kok lo bohong sih Jin?" Tanya Felix.

"Ada yang meledak entar kalo gue ikut, yaudah gue duluan yakalian hati-hati dah" Hyunjin ambai kemereka terus lari kecil nyamperin Jisung.

"Udah ah, jelek tau nggak mukanya gitu, yuk pulang" Hyunjinrangkul Jisung terus mereka jalan ke halte buat pulang.

"Padahal nggak papasih kalo kamu mau ikut pergi, tapi janganharap aja aku bakal balas chat atau angkat telpo kamu 3 hari kedepan bahkan ngehirauinkamu disekolah." Kata Jisung ketus.

"Jangan dong nanti kangen, kangen itu berat" Hyunjinnyamalah ketawa habis bilang gitu dan dapat cubitan sayang dari Jisungdipinggangnya. "Aduh kok dicubit?" Tanya Hyunjin megangin pinggangnya.

"Bodo. Nyebelin sih" Lagi Jisung jalan duluan ninggalinHyunjin.

"Tunggu Sung, entar kamu diculik lagi."

"Musnah aja gih Jin!"

000000000

Apa ini? Alay sekali, nggak tau lagi :"

Udah lah ya yg penting lanjut

Awalnya mau double update tapi diriku nggak sanggup, mangapkan bafu sempat lanjut

Makasih buat yg mau baca, vote dan comment :" boleh lah vote fan commentnya lagi

Ok dah /plak


End file.
